Parasol Zombie (PvZH)
Brainy |Tribe = Party Zombie |Traits = Untrickable |Abilities = Zombies next door are Untrickable. |Rarity = Colossal - Super-Rare |Flavor Text = Her favourite author is Brain Austen.}} Parasol Zombie is a colossal super-rare zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Brainy class. She costs 4 to play, and has 3 /6 . She has the Untrickable trait, and her ability gives the Zombies adjacent to her the Untrickable trait until she is destroyed. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Party Zombie *'Trait:' Untrickable *'Ability:' Zombies next door are Untrickable. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Super-Rare Card description Her favourite author is Brain Austen. Strategies With Parasol Zombie has quite great stats for a 4-cost card. She also has an amazing trait, namely Untrickable for herself and zombies next to her. This can make it tough for plants to destroy her and the zombies next to her. You can play a very powerful zombie such as Nurse Gargantuar or Octo Zombie and do not have to worry much about plant tricks. Just be careful of abilities such as Jumping Bean or Cob Cannon's, as they bypass the Untrickable trait. The main issue for her is that she has no tribe synergy with other zombies. Even so, try to use cards like Intergalactic Warlord, Going Viral, or Hover-Goat 3000 that can benefit her. If you are playing as Rustbolt, cards such as Rock Wall or Escape through Time can be used to boost her survivability, and by extension, your other zombies to remain unaffected by most plant tricks. Immorticia is one of the best heroes to use this card with as she has access to both many strong zombies like Zombot 1000 and access to boosting tricks like Maniacal Laugh. As tricks are usually the tools used to counter these, combining them with Parasol Zombie makes it much more difficult to destroy these strong zombies. What makes this even more difficult is that unlike Umbrella Leaf, Parasol Zombie herself also possesses the Untrickable trait as well as good stats, meaning it will also be difficult to remove Parasol Zombie before removing the strong zombie in question. Against Parasol Zombie is a very tough zombie to destroy, namely her tough stats, her Untrickable trait, and her ability. Due to this, you cannot use tricks like Whack-a-Zombie, Doom-Shroom, Squash, or Shamrocket to take care of her and the zombies next door. If she is played on an empty lane, the best counter for her is Chomper as it can destroy her unless boosted. Cob Cannon and Briar Rose are also effective. As a last resort, play glass cannons to damage her. Otherwise, you can stall by using Chilly Pepper or Jumping Bean to survive for a few turns and protect your defenses. The Great Zucchini can also render this useless. If there is an extremely dangerous zombie adjacent to her, cards such as Sweet Potato, Sweet Pea or Whipvine can move her away from the zombie (or vice versa), making it vulnerable to tricks. However, her Untrickable trait can extend to almost all lanes, so be mindful. Gallery ParasolZombieStats.png|Statistics Trivia *Her description is the second time Jane Austen has been referenced in the series. The first was in Lightning Reed's Almanac entry. *She is the first zombie in the game to return from Lost City, the second being Zombot Aerostatic Gondola. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Colossal cards Category:Colossal zombies Category:Super-rare cards Category:Super-rare zombies Category:Brainy cards Category:Brainy zombies Category:Party zombies